yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
THELEGENDGIANTDAD's Fanon
This is the fanon for THELEGENDGIANTDAD that is better than the canon in every way. Story After the Earth was destroyed by a giant forest fire that touched a gas station, the survivors fled to space while Earth was being rebuilt by a bunch of overworked teenagers being payed minimum wage. The workers, however, went on strike and now Earth will never return to its former glory unless we give the teenagers longer breaks and more money. But we all know that isn't going to happen, so everyone is stuck in space on a series of spaceships for the foreseeable future, and Akademi High School is one giant moon base. Did I mention that everyone in the universe worships a giant floating AK-47 named Aykay Forteesevaughn? Locations Akademi Moonbase Akademi Moonbase is a high school floating just above Earth's moon. Martial Arts Club The best club in school in which students are taught space jujitsu. Occult Club That one club full of the creepy students that believe there is something more than a giant floating AK-47. Gaming Club Despite what the name may imply, the only game allowed to be played in the gaming club is Atari's ET. They were somehow the only video games that survived the end of the world. Photography Club A small group of students in charge of the universe's daily influx of cat pictures. Drama Club Students in the drama club sit around on their phones gossiping about Jennifer's new boyfriend, Brock, and how his ex is totally out for blood now and also oh my gosh did you see Leslie's legs like get a razor, girl Cooking Club A handful of inexperienced students trying to recreate that cute cake they saw on Pinterest. Gardening Club A cult of students that offer human sacrifices to Aykay Forteesevaughn for a good harvest season. Gardening Club #2 The same as above, but actually offers sacrifices out of concern for food shortages and not out of bloodthirst. Science Club BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! Bill Nye the Science Guy Sports Club "Guys soccer doesn't work in low gravity" "Neither does basketball" "Well what can we do?" "Running?" "Probably not" REDHUU™ Lunar Headquarters The official headquarters of REDHUU™ on the moon. Buraza housing ship A ship on which people can live. It was named after Buraza town. Lost Angelis Lost Angelis is a neighborhood in the Buraza housing ship. It only has 3 houses, one of which Riesen Vater lives in. Mills household Stevie and Olive Mills's house. It's literally a giant bubble. Spooky Murder House (Don't go here) The house in which Yandere-Chan and her parents live, also they give out the best Halloween candy Shisuta living quarters A town on the surface of the moon in which people live. It was named after Shisuta Town. Planet Smile The official planet of the Anti-Edge Alliance. To live here, you are required to pass an Anti-Edge test. If the test is failed, the AEA will make you brutally pass away. Shipping Canon X Canon Canon X OC OC X OC Other Ships Differences from Canon * Space * Spaaaaace * Everyone worships a giant AK-47 * Pippi and Ryuto are married with 3 children. One of their children is adopted and from Somalia. * Budo Masuta is extremely homosexual and will never love a female in a romantic sense. * Taco Bell remembered to take the onions off my burrito (finally) * There's no reboots of cartoons from like the 90's, thank God Headcannons Main Characters * Yandere-Chan was once the dictator of France. * Senpai is Goblin spelled backwards! * Info-Chan's guilty pleasure is Neil Patrick Harris. Rivals * Osana Najimi once woke up half-naked in a Denny's parking lot. * The Cooking Club President fantasizes about Ryan Gosling riding in on a white horse. * The Drama Club President once went under the name 'Justin Bieber' while posing as a teen idol. * The Swim Team Captain once spliced mouth herpes with dick fingers. * Oka Ruto really loves Pretty Pretty Princess Dress-Up Board Game. * The Substitute Nurse got away with sanding off a man's nose. * The Substitute Teacher is a motherfucking sorcerer. * The Delinquent rival owns a cooler full of organs. * Senpai's sister Bio-engineered assault turtles with acid breath. * The Student Council President's life was forever changed when the white man introduced her to Lunchables. Rainbow 12 Girls * Yui Rio is actually 27 horny squirrels in a schoolgirl costume. * Yuna Hina is a trucker and hits on everyone in the most disgusting fashion possible. * Koharu Hinata is living the pirate's life. * Mei Mio is a memer and bothers everyone at school with memes from like 2011. * Saki Miyu wore cyan pigtails before they were cool. * Kokona Haruka is 3spooky5u. Rainbow 12 Boys * Haruto Yuto loves business so much that he feels compelled to talk about it all the time. * Sota Yuki is you in 5 years. * Hayato Haruki is a super edgy teenager despite his bright green hair. * Ryusei Koki is the violation of our most basic human rights. * Sora Sosuke is the real antagonist of the story. * Riku Soma is Donald Trump's barber. Gaming Club * Pippi Osu is happily married to Ryuto Ippongo and has had 2 children with him and adopted 1 with him. * Midori Gurin still likes Frozen songs. * Ryuto Ippongo is happily married to Pippi Osu and has had 2 children with her and adopted 1 with her. * Mai Waifu is the humanized version of a sofa that says "I have style, but I like to be comfortable." Occult Club * Shin Higaku likes big black dick. * Chojo Tekina is Natalie Portman. * Daku Atsu likes family friendly white people rap. * Kokuma Jutsu is a big fan of crucifixion. * Supana Churu is a sentient Bop It. Martial Arts Club * Budo Masuta is super-duper-double-gay. * Mina Rai's favorite meal consists of chunks of dead hitchhikers. * Sho Kunin is very salty about everything that anyone stands up for. * Shi Ta is known for breaking out into song and dance. * Juku Ren has the mindset of a 5 year old. No Club * Sakyu Basu once willingly starred in a Kid's bop music video. * Inkyu Basu likes to boogie-woogie * Kuu Dere is actually a Tsundere. * Musume Ronshaku is the spokeswoman for a popular brand of human fingers. Category:User's Fanons